


Unrequited

by hime_complex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, I only did this to satisfy my own sinful cravings, I'm Sorry, If you enjoy this you're a bad person, M/M, Poor Yuri, Possibly Triggering, Regret, Rip Yuri's ass, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, blowjob, dub con, facefuck, i'm a sinner, smut with angst, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky knew it was wrong to love a man twelve years his senior. Especially one that was "engaged" to his closest friend-slash-rival. But it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it. And he was sick and tired of doing nothing about it. He was a fighter, and he was going to fight.





	

It was now or never. Just do it, Yuri. Of course, the stupid fucks left it unlocked. I turned the handle quickly and threw the door open, snapping a picture on my phone as I did so. I smirked triumphantly. Perfect. Just wait until this made its way onto the Internet. The famous Viktor Nikiforov grinding naked on none other than Yuuri Katsuki, the boy he was supposed to be "coaching"? Devastating. If there was any way to irrevocably ruin your career, that was it.

Viktor scrambled off of Yuuri, who desperately tried to cover himself with the bedsheets. "H-hey..! I can explain..!" Yuuri stuttered unconvincingly.

"I knew you two were fucking!" I snarled angrily. I could feel my face twisting in anger, and I didn't care how ugly it was. I couldn't even look at him. I turned to Viktor, who sighed, looking much more calm than expected. "And now everyone else is gonna know too." I wiggled my phone in his face, taunting.

"Yuriiiiii~" Viktor cooed, his voice syrupy and disgusting. I had to resist the urge to throw up. He wasn't going too sweet talk me out of this. "Don't be so rash... I'm sure we can work something out~..."

I'm not retarded. I wasn't going to fall for his shit. "Fuck you." I spat. "I can't believe you're having sex with him."

"Yuri, you really can't post that... It wouldn't be appropriate..." Viktor said, more urgency in his voice. But I didn't waver. I wanted him to beg.

"Oh, yeah? What's stopping me?!" I practically yelled, the venom dripping from my words.

"Please, Yuri..." He pleaded. "I'll do anything...."

He sat in silence for a moment. My lips slowly curled into a smirk. "Anything, you say...?"

"W-well, within reason--" I cut Yuuri off.

"How about me?"

The room went silent again. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, but I knew I'd won. After what seemed like forever, Viktor stood up. There was a dark edge to his voice that wasn't there before. "Fine..."

"But this will be on my terms."

He gaze bored through me. I held my breath.

"Number one. You do whatever I tell you to."

I tried to protest. "What? You can't just--" Viktor slapped me in the face. My jaw dropped open.

"Shut up." He didn't skip a beat.

"Number Two. This is a one time thing, and it doesn't mean anything."

Again, I tried to protest. "Viktor, wait! What--" He slapped me in the face again.

"Shut up. You're a fuckdoll. You're nothing. That's all you're going to be." My mind was reeling at this point. I couldn't think of how to respond.

"Number three. You don't tell anyone." His voice was even, his tone dangerous.

"Of course! Why the fuck would I tell--" Viktor slapped me in the face again.

"I'm adding another rule. Number four. You don't speak unless I tell you to."

"Hey! That's not fair, I didn't agree--" He slapped me in the face once more, the red mark that was already there growing.

"Shut up, whore. Did I say you could fucking talk?"

I glowered up at him.

"Now strip."

I gaped at him. "What?!"

I felt another hard smack on my cheek. "You heard me. Strip."

I growled low in my throat, but threw off my jacket and shirt, then slid my pants off to stand in front of Viktor in my boxers.

"I said strip, whore. You're not naked."

The look I gave him was smoldering, the contempt in my eyes tangible. I hated this, but I wanted this. Which made me hate it more.

I slowly slid my boxers off, looking away. I could feel my face flush as his eyes surveyed my naked body.

Viktor hummed, a sound of what I hoped was approval deep in his throat. Finally, he spoke.

"You're cute... But you'd look a lot cuter choking on my cock." He stated bluntly.

My jaw dropped open, and I couldn't speak.

"Get on the bed."

I ignored him, still processing the last comment. I stayed standing where I was.

"I said get on the bed, slut." He growled.

Viktor grabbed my wrist and threw me roughly onto the bed sideways. What the fuck was he doing? This is the opposite of how one would lie down...

He stood next to the bed facing me. Oh. I get it now. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, jerking my head up roughly to look at him. I glowered up at him, not masking the anger in my eyes. He held my gaze for a second before slapping me hard in the face again. I recoiled in pain. "What the fuck--" He cut me off with another slap to the face.

"Don't fucking talk unless I tell you to."

I ignored him. "What was the first one for?!" I knew it was coming. He hit me again, then coolly replied, "Because I wanted to."

He pulled my hair again, pushing my head down. I knew what he wanted, but out of spite, I refused to comply.

"Open your mouth, bitch."

I didn't respond. He hit me in the face.

"I said, open your fucking mouth!"

Once more, I didn't respond.  Using the hand that wasn't in my hair, Viktor gripped my jaw and pried it open. He brought his face down, glaring at me.

"When I tell you to open your mouth, you open your fucking mouth. Got it?" He hit me once more, and before I could recover from the blow, his cock was in my mouth.

I tried to cry out in surprise, but all that came out was a muffled "mmph..!"

He kept one hand firmly in my hair and wrapped the other around my throat, groaning.

I looked up at him, making eye contact. The lust in his eyes was palpable, as was the anger in mine.

I was on my hands and knees, but that wasn't enough. I braced myself against his leg with one hand for support as he rocked in and out of my mouth.

The noises were obscene. I was choking, but I could barely feel it. My head was spinning, and it took all my concentration to keep from falling over. His motions were powerful, and I felt all of him slap against my face wetly with each thrust. Spit was falling out of my mouth, and my hair was a mess. So undignified. But I could barely think straight enough to care. Finally, I managed to push him out of my mouth, breaking away with a gasp for air. His hand still held my hair, and a string of saliva connected my mouth to his cock. I breathed raggedly for a moment, until another slap to the face brought me back to my senses.

"Did I say you could fucking stop? Put the dick back in your mouth and keep sucking."

He rammed into my mouth again and I let out a strangled noise, grabbing his leg and just barely managing to keep myself upright. He groaned again, and I choked, spit flying out of my mouth. But I couldn't separate from him, I didn't have enough leverage. I could feel him hit the back of my throat with every thrust. My body was rejecting it, I was almost convulsing at this point, and I finally managed to jerk my head back enough to free myself for air. That earned me another hard tug to the fistful of hair Viktor held. I don't even remember if there were any more insults this time, my head was pounding too much for me to comprehend them.

At some point, he shoved his cock back in my mouth and continued to thrust. This was what I wanted, right? I closed my eyes and let my mind wander somewhere else, if only to escape this sort of hell for a moment. I was broken away from my thoughts with another hard slap to the face.

"I said, stick your tongue out, whore. And look at me while you suck."  
I tried to comply but it made me gag, and I coughed and pushed him away. That earned me another slap in the face. There was definitely going to be a bruise there later.

"Stupid bitch. Can't even follow simple instructions."

He grabbed me by the throat and squeezed, bringing my face up and his own down.

"I thought we had an agreement. You do what I tell you to, and you don't complain or try to resist. We pass you around, have our fun with you. And you don't get to say a fucking thing about it. Why? Because you're a fucktoy. You're nothing. That's why."

His words stung more than I thought they would. I growled low in my throat, narrowing my eyes at him. He slapped me once more in the face for good measure.

"Fine then. Have it your way. I guess I'll have to punish you." He turned his attention to Yuuri. I sneered.

"Yuuri! Slap the little whore's ass for me. He's misbehaving."

Yuuri looked at Viktor in alarm. "I-I don't know... That doesn't seem--"

"I said slap his ass, Yuuri." Viktor commanded once more, the edge back in his voice.

"Y-yes..." Yuuri stuttered. Then I felt a sharp pain, and a loud smack rang out. I couldn't help but cry out in surprise.

"Oh, you like that, you little slut? You like being spanked? Filthy whore. You're disgusting. You're nothing. Worthless cunt." Viktor spat.

My face burned in shame, and I averted my eyes from his gaze.

Viktor grabbed my hair and jerked my face up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch."

I refused, my eyes still cast to the side. He slapped me in the face again and I cursed myself for getting into this situation.

"Fine then. Yuuri! Use your fingers, get him ready."

Immediately I knew what he meant. "No fucking way! I'm not having /him/ touch--"

I was silenced with a hard slap to the cheek. "A-ah..!"

"Alright. Have it your way." I didn't look up, but I knew his face was twisted into a cruel smile. "Spin around, whore."

I refused. He grabbed my face by the jaw. "I said, spin around."

I finally complied, but not as quickly as Viktor wanted. He slapped my ass hard, causing me to cry out again. I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late.

"You like that? Then I'm sure you won't mind me doing it again." This time, I knew it was coming. He slapped my ass again, and I couldn't help but moan loudly. "Hmm... The little whore likes being spanked... Let's see what else he likes..."

All of a sudden, I felt Viktor enter me from behind. I cried out again, this time in pain, as I had refused to prepare myself and was now unready to receive him. He was bigger than I expected, and I inhaled sharply, squeezing my eyes shut at the pain. Viktor groaned loudly as he did this, easing himself all the way to the hilt and groaning again as he shifted his hips slightly once inside me.

"Mmm... Good little fuckdoll..." He groaned. "Yuuri... Fuck his mouth for me... It feels so good when he's choked..."

Yuuri tried to protest, as did I.

"I said do it!"

I didn't have enough power to resist. I was too focused on the pain Viktor had caused me. Before I knew it, Yuuri had slid his cock into my mouth, moaning. I tried to turn my head away, releasing him with a pop. Viktor slapped my ass again, causing me to cry out and giving Yuuri another opportunity to shove himself down my throat.

"Hold his hair, Yuuri."

Yuuri obeyed, grabbing a fistful of my hair and moaning as he began to move in and out of my mouth. At the same time, Viktor started to move too. The pain made me cry out again, but it was muffled by Yuuri and all that came out was a strangled groan.

Viktor started slowly, but quickly began to increase his speed, uttering degrading insults as he did so.

"Ah, fuck... You slut, you like this... You want this, fucking whore..."

I couldn't help but moan. I found that the initial pain would lessen greatly if I just relaxed. I did so, and the sensations began to turn from pain to pleasure. I was ashamed of myself, that I could enjoy this... I moaned loudly, but the noises were muffled by Yuuri's cock. I groaned into him with every thrust, my cries mixing with the wet sucking noises produced every time he hit the back of my throat.

Viktor began to thrust harder, shaking my whole body with each one. I braced myself against Yuuri's thighs, moaning into his every thrust. I was choking, but I could barely feel it. The overstimulation was killing me, and I had to close my eyes. Even still, my head spun and I could barely stay upright.

At some point I came, I don't even remember when. I was too dizzy by then to keep track of what was going on, and could do nothing more but stay in place like a ragdoll while they pounded into me. Eventually, Viktor stopped, slamming into me one last time and breathing hard. I finally broke away from Yuuri, gasping for air and coughing. It wasn't long before he pulled me back in by my hair, ramming into my mouth a few more times before he came too, his cock hitting the back of my throat and choking me once again.

Viktor's voice came from behind me. "Swallow it, bitch."

I tried to, but I couldn't. I coughed, choking.

Finally, Yuri released me and I did my best to comply. I still didn't get all of it, cum dripping out of my mouth as I coughed. I finally managed to sit up, but I almost fell back down right away as a wave of vertigo hit me.

Viktor glared down at me. "There. You got what you wanted, whore."

I looked up at him blankly, my head pounding. I was unable to comprehend his words.

He threw my clothes at me in a pile. "Take your shit and leave, you fucking slut. We're done with you here."

I hastily attempted to stand up, failing the first attempt. I haphazardly threw on most of my clothes, not caring about the combination of cum, sweat, spit and probably tears that coated my face, body and hair, and now my clothes. I didn't speak a single word to Viktor, I was too run down to even put together a single sentence at that point.

I grabbed my jacket and staggered out of the room, my whole body sore and my head spinning. When I finally made it back, I collapsed onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're a whore. A fuckdoll. You're nothing." Echoed in my head, over and over again. I don't remember when the tears stopped, but somehow, I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know a lot of that was awful and I am a horrible person for writing this. But oh well. Also, my smut turned to angst?????? The fuck?????? Oh well. One thing I want you to keep in mind while reading this is that Yuri is an unreliable narrator! Notice how he ignores Yuuri for almost all of it, and focuses on Viktor? And Viktor seems kind of OOC, or just a jerk? Yes, I did these subtle things on purpose. I know. I'm a savage. [Takes off sunglasses to reveal another pair of sunglasses underneath.] Anyway I hope you enjoyed this sin. Actually I don't. If you did you're a horrible person. Also the sex elements of this were actually somewhat based on a porno I watched once lmfaooooooooooo I hate myself.


End file.
